A docking unit is a unit to which an electronic device such as a personal computer is docked in order to expand the functions of the electronic device.
In a personal computer constituted by a main unit and an image display unit on the back end of the main unit, the front end of the main unit is often lifted from the desk when the personal computer is docked to the docking unit, depending on the weight relationship between the image display unit and the main unit.